Over a Week
by That Fire
Summary: Draco's been away for over a week and comes home to greet his lover. Fluff and smut pwp.


Harry grunted softly as he kicked his shoes off and placed them under the cloak rack, before unbuttoning his healer robes and placing them on the rack.

He flicked his wand causing the hallway lights to flicker on, knowing Draco wasn't home from work yet, he padded up the stairs to their bedroom, unbuttoning his shirt and slacks as he went. He pushed the shirt off his shoulders, wincing as his aching muscles protested, before throwing it onto the chair that sat near their wardrobe, he removed his slacks next, throwing those onto the chair as well, before opening the doors of the wardrobe, Harry pulled out one of his old baggy shirts and pushed it over his head.

Harry padded over to the bed, pulling down the covers and sliding under, he fidgeted for a few moments before sighing when his aching body relaxed into the cool sheets, letting his eyelids flutter shut over sleepy eyes.

–

Harry woke up to soft hands rubbing his sides, and butterfly kisses pressed against the back of his neck, breath puffing onto the small hairs.

"Mm." Harry murmured, snuggling back into the pillows and the body behind him.

He felt more than heard the soft laugh against his neck.

"Hey." Draco whispered back, nudging Harry's head with his nose.

Harry grumbled into his pillow and kept his eyes closed, trying to hold onto the sleepy fog that started to lift from him.

"Bad day?" Draco asked, leaning his head on Harry's.

"Ugh." Harry grumbled, giving up on going back to sleep. "Worst, only got in at four."

"Your shift finished at twelve." Draco muttered.

"I know, there was an attack on a group of Aurors, and we were under staffed as it was so I got roped into staying." Harry shifted to face Draco.

"Mm, well I'm guessing you haven't eaten yet, so want something to eat?" Draco asked, resuming rubbing circles on Harry's sides.

"Not really." Harry cut of Draco's retort with a kiss. "Missed you."

Draco moaned into the kiss, he'd been away with work, looking for ingredients to help cure lycanthropy for over a week and had missed the touch of his lover, despite the nightly floo calls.

Draco slipped skilled fingers down Harry's waist and into his boxers, his cool finger tips causing Harry to jerk but not move away from them or the kiss. He rubbed the calloused pad of his thumb across Harry's hip before skating down and wrapping around his cock in a single twist of his wrist.

Harry's breathing changed and his breath hitched in the kiss, before he pulled away when Draco starts to slowly, _so slowly_, move his palm along his length, before flicking his thumb over the head collecting an already beading drop of pre-come. He arched into the touch, twisting his neck, giving Draco easier access to the milky soft skin under his ear who started to placing small nips, just hard enough to leave red marks, before licking and soothing with his tongue in the same rhythm as the twists and jerks of his hand.

Draco slipped his leg between Harry's, his knee causing more friction with the silk boxers that moved with Draco's hand. Harry whimpered before turning his head and catching Draco's lips in a hard, messy kiss, all nips and tongue, battling for dominance before Harry gave up, swallowing Draco's groan as he moved his hips catching Draco's cock in the movement.

Harry's body shuttered as Draco thumbed his sensitive head before stiffening and biting down on Draco's bottom lip, not hard enough to bleed, as his orgasm sparked through his limbs, coming hard in Draco's hand.

Harry's breathing was shallow and it took a few moments for his body to stop twitching and to release Draco's mouth, their breath puffing through slightly parted lips. Harry opens his, noticing the rosy flush which was high on Draco's cheeks, and the content and softness around usually sharp features, before feeling the sticky wetness on his hip where they'd rolled, which definitely wasn't from him.

"You're hot, and it's been over a week." Draco muttered, not opening his eyes but somehow knowing what Harry was going to ask even before he did.

Harry ignored the blush he could feel rising in his cheeks and chuckled, no matter how long he'd been with Draco and the compliments he often gave they never failed to make Harry blush. He muttered a wandless cleaning charm as Draco seemed to be too sated and calm to do anything, before shifting into a comfortable position and drifting to sleep.

* * *

A/n - Here's some pointless fluff and smut :3 I'm working on another story aswell as trying to find inspirated to finished '_aperite_' but wanted to do something quick now, enjoy! xx


End file.
